


It's hot inside, baby

by LucifersHitman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Omega Stiles, Rough Sex, Top Derek, Tumblr Prompt, bareback, first heat, self lubricating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: pregnancy/impregnation/breeding kink? with knotting? maybe heats? a/b/o or pack dynamics? whatever you want :p NO BOTTOM DEREK PLEASE</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's hot inside, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Stiles felt like he was going out of his fucking  _mind_  he was hot all over, skin tight at wet with seat. He felt empty and desperate and he needed - fuck he needed something. 

He needed  _Derek._

He needed his mate and home and safe and he needed it  _now._

He let out a snarl, arching up off of the bed, claws biting into the sheets at the bang that echoed downstairs, eyes glinting as he let his legs fall apart. Grumbling and tugging at his shorts eagerly, kicking his boxers aside - like who the hell invented this shit anyway? Fuck that guy! - pushing his hand down and wrapping his fingers around his aching, swollen dick. 

He let out a moan, God this felt so intense. Everything was so hard and hot and … and wet? 

He blinked with a whimper, his free hand dipping under his bucking hips, finger pressing to his twitching, slick and open whole. 

Oh, oh God wow werewolf shit, new werewolf shit, was he gonne die? He felt like he was gonna die. He needed. He wanted - 

"Derek get your furry ass up here,  _now!”_

He licked his lips, pushing a two fingers into his throbbing hole, moaning at the God, yea feeling of it. Pushing down against the sensation of being filled up. Throwing his head back in delight. 

Werewolf sex thing, he could work with this he could, this was fine. 

His finger brushed his prostate, the door to their room flew open and he let out a howl. Clenching down around the digit, hips twitching as the smell of his mate hit the air, punching it from his lung. 

"Holy, fuck!"

"Yes yes, fuck Good. Now!"

He was babbling, climbing up body all instinct, flinging himself down onto his front and pushing himself back, reaching behind to spread his cheeks and, and _present._

"Fuck Stiles. You’re in heat."

He made a sound of agreement because, yeah that sounded about his luck. Wiggling his hips, hole twitching around nothing, feeling the wolf move behind him, bed dipping with his weight. 

"God Stiles, your body wants to mate. Getting yourself wet and open for me to fuck into you like a bitch, breed you up and stuff you full of my pups." 

And Jesus it was so wrong that those words made him arch up, cock twitching painfully, precum dribbling down onto the sheets under him. 

God he could imagine it, swelling with Derek’s seed, stuffed to tight, cum leaking over his balls. Derek’s knot forcing him wider. 

Fuck he loved Derek’s knot. 

He made turned his head, hooded eyes meeting red ringed ones over his shoulder as the Alpha spread heavy, large palms over his cheeks, pulling him wider then before. 

"Breed me, Der. Mark me up and fuck me til I’m leaking with your cum."

He couldn’t help but feel proud as fuck when Derek mewled , fangs bared and struggled out of his shirt, ripping open his jeans like they’d personally offended him. 

They had, how dare they hide that gorgeous  _massive_ cock from him. 

The first touch of Derek’s thick head to his rim had him jolting forward, body burning up with force as Derek locked him in, large arms braced at his head, thighs against Stiles’s, balls slapping into his ass as the wolf t _hrust_ bottoming out in one hard, glide. 

He tossed his head to the side, bearing his neck for the Alpha, letting his arms fall, hands bunching into the sheets to brace himself and panted out a wet, needy - 

"Derek, gimme your pups, make me your bitch. Fuck me like an  _Alpha.”_

Apparently his mate was equally as on board, his thick shaft pulsing in Stiles’s spasming hole, pulling out slow, teasing in the way he dragged his fangs over the mating bite on Stiles’s shoulder, growling low and promising against his skin. 

"Gonna make you scream."

And scream he did, forced up the bed with the power behind Derek’s slamming hips, drool coating his lips as his eyes rolled back, body trembling under the rutting snarling Alpha, his body wound up bouncing back onto Derek’s cock and taking it like he was born to. 

His throat was hoarse when Derek’s shaft started to swell, the wet sound of skin on skin echoing around the room as Derek sucked at his neck, bruising and possessive, claws shredding through the sheets like butter at his head, the power display doing nothing more to make his cock spurt onto the bed and his ass drip with slick.

"Smell so fucking good, like you’re fucking gagging for it. Fuck."

He let out an obscene keen at the praise, tightening around the Alpha’s growing knot as Derek’s thrusts became hectic. 

"Gonna look so fucking good all swollen up, belly burstin’ with it. Everyone’s gonna know you’re my bitch, my mate - "

_"Yours!"_

He came with a roar, sinking his teeth into a discarded pillow, skin sensitive and flushed as his cock jerked and twitched violently, painting his abs and dripping cum onto his balls. 

He was in fucking heaven, floating on cloud fucking nine, face flushed and chest tight and he sucked in air greedily, feeling Derek lock them together, spilling into him over and over, body convulsing behind him, breath harsh at his neck. 

He whimpered, screwing his eyes shut as his stomach felt heavy and full, groaning in complaint when Derek rolled them to their side, wrapping about him like a giant teddy bear or something. 

"I like heats."

There was a gasped laugh from somewhere behind him and he grinned, placing a hand gently over the bump on his stomach, shivering when Derek’s rougher skin followed. 

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS


End file.
